Get me out of my mind
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: "Wally was usually tolerant of my sexuality and most of the time overlooked it. At times, he was even supportive and understanding but he didn't particularly care to have it rubbed in his face. This was pretty much rubbing it in his face." PiperxNightwing


**:) This is just a fic I wrote as a V-Day gift for my most awesome friend & Beta defying3reason. She chose the couple and I smutted it up.**

**It's a Piper x Nightwing slas****h fic, lots of smut and all that jazz so be Warned :)**

**I don't own Piper or Dick Grayson ( Because if I did, he would have come out of the closet when he was still in booty shorts) , they belong to DC 3**

**Enjoy~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Only one wire left…

I reached behind me feeling around the floor for the wire cutter and frowned when it wasn't within my reach. I turned to visually locate its whereabouts and cursed running my hand through my hair. I'd left the damned thing at Wally's place after fixing his accursed com for the fifth time this week. I swore on my life I was going to start charging him if it cost me my own life; sooner that than my sanity.

I stood up with an agonized sigh and dusted myself off from the left over resin residue that I'd sanded off my new pipe. With another sigh, I grabbed my car keys and headed off to the nightmare of a bachelor pad Wally called an apartment.

x—x

I stood staring at the door and threw my head back counting to ten as I mentally prepared myself to go in. It took all I had in me not to not simply throw everything he owned out of the damned window until I saw a floor each time I went in there. He's a speedster for heaven's sake; it would take less than a minute to clean! Knowing no other options remained if I wanted to finish my pipe tonight; I lifted a hesitant hand to the hollowed wood and closed my eyes letting my knuckles tap against it.

"It's open Piper!" Came Wally's loud voice through the door.

"Of course it is." I mumbled to myself pushing the door open.

"God dammit Wally! Would it kill you to at least take out the fucking trash?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the kitchen.

I closed the door behind me taking in the freakishly _clean_ appearance of the once dingy apartment in awe. A man, probably in his mid-twenties, came out of the kitchen with a deep set frown holding up a garbage bag between two slender digits.

"It might. Never tried risking it to find out." Wally replied not taking his eyes off the screen his current game was flashing on.

The man dropped the bag into a larger trash bag that sat in the center of the living room and wiped the sweat that had beaded on his forehead on the back of his hand. I felt my mouth become oddly dry as my eyes raked over his shirtless chest. There was a thin film of sweat covering his body causing the taught skin that covered him to glisten under the dim lighting. I turned my eyes quickly up to his face and felt my cheeks burn when he was staring right back at me with the most devilishly delicious smirk I'd ever seen.

He'd caught me staring. God how awkward. I turned my eyes away from him and onto Wally.

"W-Wally, have you seen my wire cutter?" I asked slightly choking on my words as the dryness from my mouth spread to my throat in the man's presence.

"Iunno, ask Dick." He said not bothering to remove his eyes from the screen as he gestured to where the man stood.

I looked back to the black haired man who already had them twirling between his fingers. This was probably Dick Grayson, the best friend Wally mentioned countless times before in one of his self absorbed rants. I held my hand out for cutters and he took a few slow steps towards me swaying his hips sensually. I could have sworn the movement was intentional but decided against it. I'd met him less than sixty seconds ago, jumping to odd conclusions was probably not in my best interest. He placed the ice-cold tool in my hand and gently grazed my fingers with his sending chills up my. He slowly pulled away and gave me that smirk again.

"Here, _all yours._" He purred playfully pulling his bottom lip between his teeth looking directly into my eyes.

Oh my… he was _challenging_ me. I closed my eyes swallowing down the many sudden urges to have his back connecting with a wall as I ravaged him and turned my eyes to meet his again.

"Thank you, I'm most grateful." I replied attempting to keep my voice steady.

He turned his back to me and gracefully swayed back into the kitchen. The slow saunter gave me a very gracious view of his perfectly supple and round ass which was barely encased by a pair of sweats hanging off his hips. I licked my lips and thought about following him in there. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and assume he was leading me on but so help me if that wasn't an invite, I wouldn't know one if it hit me in the face.

I set the cutter on the table (which was visible for the first time since I'd met Wally) and walked into the kitchen where he was casually leaning against the counter top. His bright blue eyes fixed on me. Everything about him was inviting me to him: his long, lean body, his demeanor, his warm smile, his messy hair and especially the eyes that were still following my every move. They practically screamed out for me to come closer and I was never one to turn down such a lovely set of eyes…

I took a few steps forward keeping his eyes steady with mine until we were within touching distance. He slipped his hands onto my hips and held our bodies together claiming my lips with his. I cupped the side of his face in my hand and pressed him against the countertop ghosting my tongue across his bottom lip. His tongue met mine and pulled it into his mouth dancing around it skillfully.

I moaned into his mouth and slid my hands along his sides tracing the curve of his waist with the pads of my thumbs. His skin was perfectly smooth and soft under my touch, despite the faint scars that reveled under my fingers. I pressed our faces closer as we kissed, his tongue yielding to mine letting me assume dominance. I felt my head swim with a million and one ways this could end and all of them had me getting harder and harder against his thigh.

He craned his head back pulling away from our kiss and moaned grinding against my hips purposefully. My lips found purchase at the base of his neck littering it with small kisses as I returned his grinds with my own. One of his hands slinked away from my hips and began palming me through my pants drawing another moan from those full pouty lips of his. "Mmm, fuck. I want it." He mewled out hitching a sculpted thigh around my hip.

I groaned and moved my hands to the soft flesh of his ass and squeezed it, tightly suckling the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He gave a slight bounce and instantly his remaining leg was locked along with the other around me pressing our lengths together. I lowered my hands to the underside of his thighs and shoved him messily on the countertop knocking over the cleaning products it held. Despite the loud clashes and bangs of the containers hitting the floor, neither of us seemed too concerned at the moment, our lips finding each other in another hungry kiss.

His hands slid up under my shirt tugging it over my head and moved back down to my shoulders running over them and down my back. His nails grazed against my skin as he dragged them down. I shivered pulling his thighs forward pressing myself harder against him. He pulled my ear lobe between his teeth and teased the shell with the tip of his tongue. His hot breath fanned out over the side of my face as he kissed his way along my jaw to my lips. I moved his upper body to lean back and kissed down his chest taking a perky pink nipple between my lips.

He gasped and brought his hands to my hair tangling them as best he could into my ponytail. Long fingers angrily tugged the tie out and tossed it behind him massaging my scalp with the tips of his gentle fingers. I licked around the hardened nub appreciatively and pulled it with my teeth before moving onto the other giving it the same treatment.

"Oh man, _gross!_ I thought you were cleaning my place dude, not christening it with jizz! Get a room, preferably in one of _your _houses!" Wally yelled crossing his arms across his chest.

I turned to look at his frowning face licking my lips nervously.

"Quit being such a prude Bro." Dick huffed out wrapping his arms loosely around my neck.

"Icky!" Wally replied, cringing before he walked away shaking his head in disapproval.

Wally was usually tolerant of my sexuality and most of the time overlooked it. At times, he was even supportive and understanding but he didn't particularly care to have it rubbed in his face. This was pretty much rubbing it in his face.

I unwillingly untangled myself from Dick and sighed adjusting myself so that my erection was a little less obvious. He slid down from the counter picking up some of the supplies we'd knocked over and gave me a bashful look up under his long eye lashes.

"I'm sorry." I offered helping him pick up the scattered objects.

"I'm not." He replied with a grin placing a bottle of glass cleaner on the sink and pulling my lips to his again.

I pressed my tongue into his mouth and curled my arms around him pulling him close. I wasn't sorry either I suppose. At most I was sorry over the fact that we were unable to continue any further as long as we were in Wally's apartment. I broke our kiss giving him a few shorter ones before moving our lips completely apart.

"Now what?" He asked biting his lower lip.

"Ah… I'm not quite certain how to proceed." I replied honestly.

"Mmm… I wanna do this again." He whispered into my ear sliding his hand back between my legs to palm me once more.

I moaned and arched into his hand feeling myself re-harden under his touch.

"Yes… As do I." I said kissing his cheek.

We finished cleaning our mess in the kitchen silently. I put my shirt back on re-tying my hair. He stepped out of the kitchen and looked back waiting for me to follow him. Again, I followed the beautiful blue eyes forward until he broke the gaze to continue walking out into the living room. He sat by the empty couch that Wally wasn't spread out on and gave me an expectant smile making space next to him. I took the seat and stared down at my fingers awkwardly not quite sure what to do. What are you supposed to say to a guy you've never met and within minutes were moments away from fucking senseless?

His fingers brushed mine pulling my attention back to him.

"Would it be way out of line of me to ask what the wire cutters are for?" He asked sitting sideways to face me.

"Ah…. It's just a project I'm working on." I replied feeling my face heat up.

I'm sure this gorgeous man doesn't want me to sit here geeking out over my instruments.

"What kind of project? Wally mentioned you fixed his com earlier, you good with tech?" He asked enthusiastically.

I arched an eyebrow curiously and nodded. "Somewhat… why?"

"I've been trying to re-wire my system for the last few days and I can't get the circuit to stop burning out. I'm better at hacking the systems then working with their physical aspects" He said with a sigh pulling a holographic wrist computer embedded into a glove from the side table and handing it to me.

"You're a cape?" I asked turning the glove in my hand.

"No, I'm a man, I thought I'd made that rather apparent in the kitchen?" He replied with a wink.

"Ah, right." I responded embarrassedly.

"Nighwing." He informed answering my silent question.

Now I was intrigued. A Bat? I began pulling the gadget apart until it was down to the core and pushed against the wires with the tips of my nails to avoid touching the board. We continued talking as I worked on it as best I could given the lack of tools. He was amazingly smart and well informed. I can't remember the last time anyone was able to carry on a conversation with me that didn't revolve around them and their problems.

By the time I'd finished re-routing the wires so that they were on the correct side of the energy source, I realized I'd been ranting. I hadn't ranted so freely in years, much less to someone that seem so interested and dynamic in their responses to my ramblings. I handed him the glove and shifted out of the stiffened position I'd gotten myself into. Wally had apparently fallen asleep on the couch, his light snores giving him away.

Dick uncurled himself from the ball position he'd taken to sitting in and stood stretching.

"We should probably get going…" He said somewhat sadly looking at our drooling friend.

"Ah, you're right. We really should…"

I stood and faced him not really sure if I was supposed to say something. I'm not exactly smooth at these things. I'm still not sure how I even got such a man to kiss me. He took a step forward and ran a hand along my neck into my hair pulling my lips down to his for a slow, tender kiss. I gladly returned it sitting my hand just above the curve of his ass and the other on the side of his face. We continued moving our lips against each other slowly losing track of time until a mumbled 'ick' and a flop on the couch followed by more snores pulled me back to being in Wally's apartment.

I sighed and led him to the door taking my wire cutter before closing it behind us. We both walked down the stairs to the parking lot and gave each other a final glance before getting in our respective cars and leaving. I probably should have done something normal like get his number but I'm not even sure I would have called. I'm not good at following up on these kinds of situations.

x—x

When I got home, I looked at my partially finished pipe and found myself oddly disinterested in it. I was much more occupied with thoughts of a particular pliable young body against mine as it had been earlier. His soft lips, smooth skin and ungodly moans… Not to mention his brain. It was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. He was an endless box of conversation; no topic left him speechless or deterred. I was slowly starting to find that he was all I could think about.

I turned off the lights heading for my room and changed into night clothes before sliding under the blankets. Over the next hour or so, all I could do was try to take my mind off of the incident in Wally's kitchen. I sighed and rolled over, cringing as the phone rang obnoxiously near by. I groped the table feeling around for it until the cool plastic met my fingers. I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear knowing only one moron would call me this late into the night.

"Yes Wally?" I said rubbing my hand across my face.

"You two didn't bang on any of my furniture while I was out did you?" He yawned into the phone.

"Wally if you value your life I suggest you hang up the damned phone this instant!" I hissed.

"What? I'm serious! You two were dry-humping on my counter! I _eat_ on that counter dude!" He whined loudly.

"Wally there were worse things on that counter before we ever touched it. Our clothing residue is hardly a health hazard." I countered.

"So… are you two like, a thing or something or was that some weird booty call going on in my kitchen?" He asked, between crunches. Clearly he was eating which to me, was no surprise.

"I'm not quite sure what that was Wally. I still can't quite explain why that happened." I admitted out loud for the first time.

"Do you like him?" He pressed on.

"I suppose I might… but it's far too early to tell as much."

He was silent for a moment before sighing. "Look I so don't dig being rainbow cupid here but… sweets. Preferably cakes or pies, make sure there's whipped cream and possibly other creams, fruits are acceptable but chocolate and vanilla are preferable." He blurted quickly.

Now just a moment. Was Wally West giving me advice on how to get with his best friend? That almost made this entire phone call worth it.

"Wally. We didn't exchange numbers; I have no idea when I'm going to see him again. I'm not walking around with cake in my pockets."

He sighed and I could almost hear his eyes roll to the ceiling.

"Goodnight Wally." I said hanging up and tossing the phone back onto the side table

As I stared at the ceiling and mulled over the phone call, it occurred to me that I actually _wanted _to see Dick again.

What had I gotten myself into?

x—x

Waking up the next morning was hell. I was an avid hater of the pre-PM hours of the day and not having coffee made it all the more unbearable. I sat on the edge of the bed attempting to tame my hair and groaned in exhaustion. Last night still hadn't left my mind. I'd dreamt of him frequently which kept me up and horny. Above all, I was still yet to believe Wally of all people was attempting to play cupid. That was absurd in its own right.

After my basic morning routine, I dragged myself out for coffee at a corner shop near by. I took my place at the table in the far back and pulled one of the many books off of the shelf to skim through while I waited for my coffee. About eight pages into the book, the chair in front of me shifted and was suddenly occupied. I turned my eyes up from the book pushing my glasses up against the bridge of my nose. I'd taken to wearing contacts for the most part but early mornings and effort are not two things I particularly enjoy in union.

I shot up with a start fumbling with the book as Dick's alluring smile greeted me from the face resting in the palm of his hand.

"Did I scare you?" He asked using his free hand to trace my forearm.

"Not quite scared, startled maybe. What are you doing here?" I asked still somewhat shocked.

He smiled and began tracing my fingers with his. "I wanted coffee. Why else would I be in a coffee shop?" He said with a wink.

Right, of course he wanted coffee. I blame the god forsaken hour of the morning for my thick headedness. I knew my cheeks were probably tinted pink in embarrassment from my blunder but I didn't see any available remedies for such a thing so I pretended to be oblivious. His hand left mine and traced my cheek bone up to the shell of my ear, caressing it between the tips of his fingers. I felt myself lean into the touch and whimpered releasing my grip on the book which clattered noisily in protest against the table.

The waitress returned and set my coffee in front of me, clearly letting herself oogle the glory which was Dick's body. Despite being dressed in relatively conservative clothing, there wasn't anyway around knowing he was flawless.

"Can I get you anything else?" She purred leaning into the table towards Dick.

Yes, she can get herself some decency and spare me the ample view of her chest but, since this was highly unlikely, I just shook my head no.

"And for you sweetie?" She asked Dick almost moaning with lust.

"Yes, I'll have his bill and please, would you be so kind as to graciously include the price of a shirt that fits you properly on there? I'm certain not every customer wishes to see where you keep your cell phone." He purred back tracing along her jaw with the back of his fingers adding a wink for good measure.

Her face burned a deep shade of crimson and she scurried off leaving us alone again.

I turned my face sideways resting my chin in my hand and covered my lips with my fingers trying to hide the stupid, gloating grin plastered on my face. I was ecstatic from his verbalization of my distaste for her attire.

"Piper?" he called out drawing me out of my inner monologue.

I snapped my attention back to him and mumbled an apology. He chuckled and nodded giving me an amused smile.

"So what did you order?" He asked looking at the large styrofoam cup

"Plain coffee… and if you weren't aware of my order, why offer to pay for it? It's not exactly something I can share so that you'd feel any obligation to pay." I replied

"We'll figure something out before we leave." He said, smile unfaltering.

I sighed and pressed my lips into a thin line. Did everything he do have to be so meticulously perfect? Or well, almost everything, he did have one slip up which I was more than willing to call him out on.

"Wait a moment, you said _you_ were here for coffee, shouldn't you be ordering as well?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I suppose you're right." He said taking my cup to his lips for a long sip, licking around the rim as he pulled away.

I felt a quick burst of lust spread down between my legs. He was trying to kill me. I was now certain of it.

He set the cup back on the table and smiled at me. "I might have come for something other than the coffee. It's quite surprising what Wally will tell me in order to get his slob sleep hours in peace." He informed resting his cheek in his hand once more.

"Ah… " I replied a little unsure of how else to respond to a Greek god telling me he chased me down all the way to a lowly coffee shop.

"We didn't exactly exchange numbers and I wanted to see you again." He said leaning towards me on the table.

I unconsciously leaned forward, nearly spilling my coffee as he took my glasses off meeting me halfway for a short kiss. He pulled me closer holding my chin between his fingers and brushed my bottom lip with his tongue. I was sure the entire shop had their eyes glued to us but I couldn't find a damn to be given. He was kissing me in _public;_ that kind of confidence was an extreme turn on for me. I met his tongue with mine and swept it into his mouth exploring what ever I could reach, faintly tasting coffee as our tongues brushed against each other. He slowly pulled back dragging his teeth across my bottom lip and opened his eyes to meet mine.

"I hope it's not too weird that I'm showing up this way." He said taking another sip of my coffee.

Ah right, _my_ coffee. Somewhere between him licking my cup and kissing me, I'd forgotten completely about it. When he set it back on the table, I took my first sip of the now half gone liquid and set it back down still keeping the cup in my hand.

"No, I'm… Glad you came." I admitted taking another sip.

"What were you reading before you nearly tossed the book into orbit?" He asked looking at the book by my arm.

"Ah, it's Allan Kardec." I replied offering him the book.

He took it and quickly skimmed it, flipping the pages with his long lean fingers.

"Spiritism? You're a believer?" He asked turning the book in his hands.

"I'm neutral but it is a rather interesting read. If nothing else the man was brilliant." I said drinking the last of my coffee.

"How so?" He asked tilting his head like a curious child.

"Well, for starters, it's not a religion (as far as I'm concerned). It doesn't make me feel morally repressed nor does it chastise me or any aspect of my life style. I'd consider it more of a science. We all know the basic laws of matter and I believe they are applicable to non visible matter such as spiritual energy. Spiritual energy recycling would most certainly account for the more… e_masculate _malemembers of society as well as the more _'assertive'_ females."

He nodded and opened the book pursing his lips as he breezed through the pages.

"I can't quite give my full opinion as of yet but after I've read his other books, I'll get back to you on the matter." He said as he lifted his eyes from the final page.

"You've already read that one?" I asked dumbfounded

He nodded and reached for my coffee again, frowning when he found the cup empty.

"Do you not have coffee at your place?" He asked spinning the cup between his index finger and the table.

"I do but I'm incapable of preparing it." I said sheepishly.

"Then how about I make you some?" He offered giving me the devilish smirk which I found I was very, very fond of.

"I'd like that."

He stood placing a bill on the table and quickly ushered me out the by my waist.

"Where are we going?" he asked pressing his chest to my back.

"M-my car is over there." I gestured showing him where it was parked.

He pushed me forward and walked, still pressed against me, to the car. He turned me in his arms pushing me up against the car door and brushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him allowing him to slide his thigh between my legs.

"Mmm… car, inside." I mumbled into the kiss squeezing his shoulders.

"Right, car." He confirmed pulling back making his way to the passenger's seat.

The moment I was in my seat, his hand found its way onto my thigh massaging and squeezing it. I took a deep breath and lifted a shaky hand to the ignition trying to slide the key in. I mentally cheered as I felt the key slide in and the motor hummed to life under me. His hand dipped between my legs applying the same treatment he'd been giving my thigh to my cock. I moaned and felt my hands weaken on the steering wheel.

"Focus Piper." He whispered leaning over to kiss my neck.

"You're making such a request quite impossible." I replied feeling my legs spread under his ministrations.

"Try." He said moving his other hand to shift the gear into reverse.

I sighed and did my best to focus on getting my car out of its spot and onto the road. His hand moved a little higher up and nimble fingers quickly worked my pants open pulling the zipper down. I bit my bottom lip and felt my foot get a little heavier on the gas knowing my building was just around the corner. His hand wiggled between the fabric of my pants and boxers and he circled his thumb on the underside of my tip. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles turning white and applied even more focus on everything and anything that wasn't his hand in my pants.

"You're going to get us killed." I hissed, unwillingly thrusting up into his palm.

"Then you'd better hurry up and get us to a place where I can have all your attention to myself." he replied sucking on my neck as his hand moved over the front of my boxers.

"Oh God!" I screamed as his fingers slid into my boxers squeezing me.

The car came to a screeching halt in a parking space a good block from my apartment. I tried to compose myself panting as I glared at him. He cracked a grin and leaned into my seat thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he continued to fist me. I tangled my fingers into his silky hair and kissed him back in earnest. He pulled me out of my pants and bent his head down into my lap taking a long lick around the slit of my tip. I re-worked my hand into his hair and guided his lips down on me as he kissed a hungry trail from the tip to the base. I pushed my ass off the seat and arched into his mouth.

"Dick, please!" I begged slightly shaking.

He moved his hand to the side of my seat releasing and lowering the back into a horizontal position before pushing me down onto it. He adjusted himself in his seat and pulled my pants down to the middle of my thighs squeezing them in each hand. I exhaled in relief and attempted to coax his intoxicating mouth back to where I wanted it. His lips encased me and I slowly felt myself being swallowed into the hot heaven of his throat. My eyes fluttered closed as his head slowly bobbed along my cock licking and sucking every inch of it.

"Faster…" I whispered pushing his head down gently with the hand I still had threaded into his hair.

"Piper…?" He said pulling up so that only his breathing could be felt against my hot sensitive flesh.

"Yes Dick?"

"Fuck my mouth." He moaned licking and swirling his tongue over my slit again.

I felt myself shake in pleasure at his lewd yet delicious suggestion.

"Gladly." I replied fisting both hands into his hair and bucking my hips forcefully into the back of his throat with a loud moan.

I felt his jaw slightly slacken which I took as the go ahead to continue. His tongue continued to move around me as I forced myself in and out of his mouth. I picked up my pace and moaned holding his head still for a moment as my cock hit the back of his throat. I could feel his breaths coming out of his nose in short pants as they tickled the skin they were pressed against. I let him move back up and resumed the quick-paced thrusts into his mouth oblivious to the moans and grunts that forced their way past my lips.

"Mmm… Your mouth feels so good." I cried out tightening my grip on his hair.

He moaned back in response sending delightful vibrations along my shaft. His hand moved from my thigh to my balls gently cupping and massaging them with his fingers. I felt the heat build at the pit of my stomach and hissed throwing my head back against the headrest.

"Dick… I'm going to…" He moved his mouth to rest at the base of my cock nestling me in the back of his throat as he swallowed squeezing the tip tightly. I felt the heat spread and explode across my body as I came in his mouth with a guttural scream digging my nails into his scalp. It felt like my entire body was light and useless. He pulled his mouth off of me with a noisy, wet 'pop' and licked his lips seductively.

"Delicious." He said kissing a trail up my stomach to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately trying to convey my enjoyment through each swipe and twist of my tongue around his. He fixed my pants back into place and took one of my hands rubbing it against his own cock.

"Piper I want you." He whined breathlessly into the kissed.

"Inside?" I offered.

"Mmm, inside, on me, in my mouth, where ever you want." He said rolling his hips up into my hand.

God I had never wanted someone so desperately in my entire life, this life or any other. I'm sure of it.

"I meant inside the apartment." I said kissing along his jaw line.

"Ah… yeah, let's go." He said popping his door open.

I quickly followed suit walking around to where he stood taking his hand in mine as I led him to my building.

We'd barely made it past the door to my apartment and already he had me pinned to the wall with hands furiously tugging my shirt off. I flipped our positions against the wall taking his shirt off as well and made quick work of his pants tugging them open. Once they'd pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them and pulled my hand back to his cock. He had no underwear on… He was expecting this! The little… I felt him throbbing against my palm, the extreme heat almost painful to the touch distracting me from the minor detail of his plans. Not as though I had any objections to them.

I wrapped my fingers around him and began working him in my hand as I crushed him harder against the wall. He tugged at the belt loop on my pants and whined sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I took my hand off of him and stripped of my own pants and underwear stepping out of them and melded my body against his. I hooked my hands around his thighs spreading them and lifted him against the wall wrapping his legs around me. We rocked against each other, precum slickening our cocks as they rubbed together in a sinfully wonderful way. Dick's head lolled forward onto my shoulder panting in an extremely erotic manner in my ear.

I licked the side of his neck and took a piece of flesh into my mouth sucking on it as my hands found their way to his ass.

"Piper, hurry up and fuck me!" He hissed pulling my face harder to his neck.

I walked with him still tangled around me to the bed and toppled over onto the blankets kissing and licking every inch of him I could reach. He removed his legs from my hips and inched back towards the pillows lying against them with his legs spread. I crawled on top of him and kissed along his hips placing a small bite against one of the protruding bones my lips came across. He reached down and slid his finger under the band holding my hair into a pony tail and pulled it making it into a sling shot as it flew across the room.

"Don't wear those anymore; I like your hair down." He said running his hands through my hair.

I usually had it up for convenience but if he wanted it down, I'd most definitely keep it down. With him in my bed, naked, with his legs spread for me, I'm pretty sure there isn't a thing in the world I _wouldn't_ do if he asked. I dragged my lips down from his hips licking a trail to his thighs and nipped along the insides. He moved his legs over my shoulders and spread them out wider tugging my hair signaling for me to go higher up. I complied and kissed up and down along the expanse of his length letting my tongue dip out to taste him every now and again. He let out a shaky breath and arched his back off the bed causing him to slide across my lips and into my mouth.

I ran my hands along the outsides of his thighs and gave the tip a hard suck before lowering my mouth the rest of the way down on him.

"Fuck!" He hissed grabbing the blankets harshly.

With a proud smirk, I dropped him out of my mouth and slowly took him back in repeating the process. He hissed again but refrained from vocalizing any further which I wasn't having. My hand left his thigh and wrapped around his cock twisting and turning as I sucked and licked around the tip making him scream my name out. Much better. I removed my hand and sucked him all the way down slicking him with saliva making my hand glide faster along his cock. Precum began gushing into my mouth with each upward stroke of my hand which I happily licked and drank down.

"Piper… I'm going to…" He whined out breathlessly thrusting his hips into my hand and mouth.

"I know baby, do it." I replied sucking a little harder.

"Ahh… Fuck Piper! Harder!" He cried out replacing my hair with the blankets in his hands forcing my mouth to take him completely.

I felt something hot pour into my throat and moved my tongue around him coaxing out as much of the liquid as I could, bobbing my head quickly between his legs. His legs shook around me and a broken whine escaped his lips before he sagged into the pillows panting.

The look on his face as he came down from his orgasm was enough to make me want to have one of my own right then and there. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded and his pouty lips were moist and parted begging to be ravaged. I moved up kissing his cheek and forehead down to his lips pulling the fleshy lower lip between my teeth.

"Tired?" I asked nuzzling my face against his.

"Hardly." He replied reaching down to stroke me.

"I've been waiting since last night for you to fuck me." He added whispering into my ear.

As delightful and erotic as it was to hear that, it did temporarily bring me back to my senses.

"Why me?" I asked removing some of my weight from him.

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed up the side of my neck. "At first, I wanted you because I thought you were sexy… now I want you because you're brilliant _and_ sexy."

"What does that change?" I asked trying to squirm away.

"Everything." He replied holding me tightly.

"For example?"

He rolled us onto our sides and wrapped an arm around my waist placing small kisses on my lips. "In the beginning, I only wanted to fuck you or be fucked by you. Which ever you preferred was fine by me…"

"And now?" I pressed on.

"And now I want to fuck you, be fucked by you, wake up with you, make you coffee, kiss you, hold you, and possibly love you." He replied running the tips of his fingers down my back and over the curve of my ass.

"Mmm… I suppose that is quite different… What changed your mind?" I asked cupping his cheek in my hand as I kissed him.

"You did." He replied rolling on top of me showering my face with kisses.

"I can live with that." I said rolling over to face my side table.

I fumbled through the drawers and pulled out a condom and oil. Dick took the condom out of my hand and frowned. "Do we have to?" He asked pouting.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"I'm clean. I have a bat-bill of health attesting to it… Do you have anything I should be aware of?" He asked biting his lower lip.

"No."

"Good, I want to feel you to cum inside me." He said tossing the condom out the door and pulling me on top of him.

"You're so obscene!" I hissed feeling a rush of blood heading between my legs.

He snickered and began stroking me again bringing me to full length. I took the oil and spread it on three of my fingers pressing them against his hole.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked hesitantly.

His hand wrapped around mine and he pressed two of my fingers in at once, mewling in pleasure. I latched onto one of his nipples alternating between bites and licks while pumping my fingers in and out of him twisting as I searched for his spot. He pushed down against my fingers and strangled a noise in his throat.

"Mmm, right there babe, move your fingers like that again." He pleaded arching his hips up.

I added a third finger and rubbed over the spot moving the fingers in and out. He leaned back onto his elbows and fucked himself on my fingers whispering curses and encouragements.

"Dammit Piper, I want _you_ in me, now!" He growled out giving me an intimidating stare.

I felt chills run freely up my spine and nodded. This must be the Bat-glare. I pity the man on the other side of this stare when they aren't about to screw the source of the glare senseless.

I pulled my fingers out and rubbed more oil on myself positioning myself between his legs.

"Hurry!" He growled again

I raked over his body appreciatively with my eyes and licked my lips in anticipation. His shaggy hair plastered to his face and neck with sweat, his legs spread in invitation and knowing that all of this was mine was a euphoria I should probably have never been allowed to partake in.

I kissed him passionately and pressed in past the tight ring moaning into his mouth as the tight, wet heat of his ass swallowed me greedily.

"Mmm you feel so good." I said pushing myself the rest of the way in.

I rested our foreheads together and moved my lips against his in a slow kiss. He kissed me back and rolled his hips up into me.

"Piper, fuck me_ hard_. I want you to fucking ride me and make me cum so hard I'll still be reeling from it far into next week." He whispered against my lips.

I grasped his hips roughly in my hands and angled myself downward before ramming into him. He gasped and his eyes shut tightly as I gave him exactly what he asked for thrusting him against the headboard with every push of my hips into him. He bit down on his lower lip trying to muffle the pleasured sounds coming from his throat lifted his hands to claw at my back. I pulled his lower lip from under his teeth with my thumb and grunted in dissatisfaction.

"I want to hear you."

He whimpered and clutched me tighter against him pushing down to meet my thrusts up. I took both of his hands from my back and pinned them above his head and commanded him to hold on to the headboard. He obliged and did as he was told giving my hands free range in movement again. I lifted his legs and threw them over my shoulders lowering my chest to his. The position, had it been with anyone else, would probably have been painful but given the things Wally's told me about his acrobatic best friend, being bent and twisted seemed to be rather enjoyable for him.

With his knees firmly held up by his head, I resumed thrusting into him drawing moan after moan from his lips. His cock was dripping against his chest and his pants were getting more and more erratic. I could feel myself getting close, the sensation of fucking him senseless gradually becoming too overwhelming.

" Dick..."

"Nnnngh, I know, me too." He rasped out arching his up.

I flicked my tongue out over his nipple and he arched completely off of the bed, cumming across our chests crying out my name. His walls squeezed hard around me making him feel even tighter. I gasped and sank my teeth into his shoulder cumming hard inside him with a grunt. My vision was white and my head felt light. What felt like ages went by before I could feel my breathing start to return in a healthy pattern. I rested against his chest basking in the afterglow feeling his chest push mine up rapidly in time with his labored breathing.

The scent of Dick mingled with sweat and sex filled my senses, drawing out my afterglow all the much longer. I pulled out of him and rolled onto my side pulling him into my arms. We looked at each other with lazy smiles and kissed simply letting our lips rest against each other.

"I can get used to this." I hummed against his lips.

"Mmm. Good, you're going to have to whether you want to or not babe." He replied sucking on my bottom lip.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through his damp hair as we exchanged several short kisses. Being curled up with him like this was possibly the most relaxing and comforting thing I'd ever done.

"Piper?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yes? "

"Are you hungry?" He asked shifting in my arms.

Actually, now that he mentioned it, I was. What time was it?

I rolled back looking at the digital clock and felt my eyebrows arch in surprise.

"It's almost noon!" I squeaked in horror.

He snickered and nodded.

"We've been in bed for nearly two hours!" I added with a frown.

"I'm sorry, did you have other plans?" He asked leaning up on one of his elbows to face me.

"Ah. No, not really. I'm more surprised that we went on that long…" I replied lowering my tone of voice.

"Good. Stay put, I'll go make us lunch." He said kissing me before crawling out of bed.

I watched his very naked ass walk out of the room and fell back into my pillows with a thud. Could he be anymore of a walking piece of sex?

I rolled out of bed ignoring his last command and reached into my drawers for a pair of boxers before joining him in the kitchen. I stood in the doorway with my jaw slightly slackened watching a very naked Dick Grayson cook my lunch. I appreciatively stared at his backside and leaned against the door frame trying to picture him younger and in those tiny green booty shorts. I snorted and nodded in understanding at Batman's reasons for dressing him in something like that. Those legs and that ass were meant to be shown.

Detaching my shoulder from the frame, I walked up behind him and held him by the hips kissing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" He asked turning his upper body sideways to kiss me.

"And miss a naked man cooking in my kitchen? Are you out of your mind?" I asked grinding into him.

"Mmm you got me out of it when you fucked me senseless; maybe it hasn't come back yet. I know the feeling in my legs is yet to fully return."

"Stop making me want you." I whined massaging his hips with the tips of my fingers.

"Now I think you're out of _your _mind. The whole point is for you to want me, preferably all to yourself."

I pulled him tightly against me and kissed his cheek. "Well then, rest assured, mission accomplished."

He released the knife in his hand and pulled my wrist between his fingers taking my hand off his hips and to his lips for a kiss. "Then you'll keep me?"

"If you'll let me, yes."

He slid my middle finger into his mouth and sucked on it while resuming his cooking activities. I nipped and licked the back of his neck and pushed the finger in and out of his mouth amused at the amount of concentration he managed to put into both activities at once. I slid a second finger into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around and between them completely coating them in saliva. The hand I still had on his hip tightened and pulled his ass back against my hips.

He groaned around my fingers and pulled my hand off his hip moving it to rest between his legs. I wrapped my hand around him and slowly stroked him teasing the head with the tip of my thumb. Something told me lunch was going to be a bit late today…. I used the fingers he was sucking on to tilt his head back against my shoulder and licked up the side of his neck pushing myself between his cheeks. He gasped and arched his ass into me sucking furiously at my fingers. I pulled away from him, sliding my soaked fingers from his mouth and walked to the living room.

He followed me with lust filled eyes similar to those a lion would stare down their prey with before pouncing. I made my way over to the couch dropping my boxers and bent over the cushioned arm. My hand moved back against my ass and I slid the wet fingers back and forth over my hole slowly pressing them in. Dick growled and closed the distance between us kneeling behind me and kissing up the insides of my thighs as he massaged my cheeks. I moaned and thrust my fingers completely into myself working them in and out in a scissoring motion.

"Piper, that's so hot…" He murmured against my thigh as he kissed a little higher up.

I bit my lower lip and curled my fingers against my spot whining in pleasure as my fingers brushed against it. He pulled my hand away and bent me lower onto the couch thrusting his tongue inside me where my fingers had been.

"Fuck!" I screamed gripping one of the cushions for support when my legs gave out under me.

He spread my legs wider and held my cheeks apart as he licked and fucked me with his tongue swirling it deeper and deeper inside. I reached under myself and attempted to release some of the pressure building up in my cock only to have my hand slapped away.

"Don't you fucking dare." He warned thrusting his tongue roughly against my prostate.

I whimpered and began bouncing back against his tongue hissing in pleasure as the couch arm I was bent over rubbed against me giving me much needed friction. Each time his tongue found my spot, I'd moan loudly and shamelessly giving one wanton push after another into his mouth. I felt his tongue slide out and whined in frustration.

"Shh, I'm not done yet baby, I promise." He whispered kissing my lower back.

I nodded and spread my legs out wider silently pleading for him to take me. His hands slid up the sides of my hips and found purchase on my waist holding it firmly. I could feel his hot tip brushing back and forth against my hole and whined again bucking my hips back against him. He chuckled and pulled back kissing down my spine.

"Want it?" He asked teasingly.

"Please, yes! I want you!"

I felt him slide the head of his cock up and down between my cheeks before barely pushing in and out teasingly. I exhaled shakily and licked my lips trying to contain the urge to throw him to the floor and impale myself on him. Finally I felt the hot flesh push in me moving in and out in short thrusts going deeper and deeper accordingly. I mewled in pleasure and pushed myself hard onto him burying him all the way inside. He moaned and bucked forward throwing me against the couch. With one hand on my hips and the other resting on my lower back, he moved me back and forth against him rubbing my cock against the arm rest again.

I removed the weight from my arms applying more pressure between myself and the couch and tilted my head back trying to get my hair out of my face. Dick seemed to notice and used the hand on my lower back to pull my hair, wrapping it between his fingers. The added pressure to my hair was amazingly welcomed.

"Ahh… Dick, faster!"

He grunted and began thrusting harder and faster into me sending a familiar tingle spreading through my body. I bounced back against him enthusiastically, gasping when a massive orgasm ripped through me. I could feel him still pushing inside me as hot liquid smeared between my body and the couch. After a few more pumps, I felt his cum run down my legs in bursts every time he pulled out. He finally came to a stop and slumped over on top of me kissing my neck, back and shoulders.

"So fucking good." He moaned squeezing my ass in his hands.

"Mmmm." Was the best I could reply.

My voice and the feeling in my body had completely left me. All I had left was the tingling in my limbs where the aftermath of the orgasm still lingered. Dick pulled out of me and pulled me back into his arms lifting me against his chest bridal-style.

"Ugh, must you carry me like a woman?" I huffed attempting to push him away.

He kissed me in response and carried me to bed laying me down and sliding between my legs. He ran his hands all over my body squeezing and caressing lovingly as he kissed my forehead, cheeks, lips and chin repeatedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my legs into his.

"We're not having lunch today are we?" I asked kissing his temple lightly.

"Of course we are though if we keep this up, it may just turn into an early dinner." He replied sucking on the front of my neck.

I sighed and ran my fingers down his back kneading his shoulder blades gently. I felt him melting into my arms and gave the side of his face a shower of kisses.

"Stop cuddling me or I'll never get around to making lunch." He whined against my neck nuzzling it.

"I'll live." I replied kneading the rest of the muscles in his back.

He exhaled and wrapped my thigh over his hip sucking on several spots across my neck.

"Mmm… Dick, again?"

"Yeah, again." He replied licking up to my earlobe and sucking on it.

"Nnnggh…"

"Don't worry babe, I promise it'll be good." He murmured as he kissed down my chest and stomach.

"I _know _it'll be good, that's not what I'm worried about… I'm just still a little _sensitive_..." I replied threading my fingers into the soft ebony locks as he progressed lower and lower along my body.

"I know, don't worry."

I sighed and relaxed letting his talented mouth bite and suck on the inside of my thighs. He licked a long line from one hip bone to the other and ghosted his fingers across the length of my cock.

"Aaaahhh…. Dick!"

He chuckled and took me in his hand kissing from the base to the tip tenderly.

"You really are sensitive, aren't you?" He asked poking his tongue out to taste me.

"Ngh, yes!" I hissed bucking up against his lips.

He smirked against me and traced up and down the underside of my shaft with the tip of his tongue. Despite myself, I was getting hard again. Just watching him was enough; the simple fact that his teasing felt good was an added bonus. When he finally took me into his mouth, I groaned in satisfaction no longer being bothered by the fact that I was sensitive. His skilled tongue pried at the slit before swirling down and sucking me to the base. I tightened my grip in his hair and pushed my hips up into his mouth. He pulled up with a loud slurping sound and licked his lips.

"You taste so good." He said stroking me in his hands.

I pushed his head forward again and rubbed against his lips. "Then suck me." I commanded feeling a little bossy.

Goosebumps broke out across his body and I watched curiously as he shivered. Oh, the dirty talk really turns him on… Definitely something to put a mental note on.

He obediently took me into his mouth sucking and slurping noisily between moans. I returned his noises with my own, whimpering, sighing and grunting as I pushed furiously into the back of his throat. His lips slid off me again and he gave me a mischievous look crawling on top of me.

"Babe?"

He moved so that his knees sat on either side of my hips and reached under himself holding me steady and lowered himself on me biting his lower lip. I held onto his hips and arched up burying myself a little deeper in him. He panted and continued bouncing until he sat comfortably on my hips.

"Mother of- Nnngghh… Dick you're so fucking tight…" I said emphasizing how good it was being inside him.

His skin broke out in small bumps again and I pulled his middle finger into my mouth slowly dragging my teeth against it before letting it go.

"You said it would be good now prove it." I challenged

He leaned forward pressing his nose to mine and moved back and forth slowly giving his hips a small roll occasionally.

"You want me to prove how good I can be babe?" He purred seductively.

"If you think you're up to it."

He chuckled and rolled me on top of him without letting me pull out.

"I think I might be but it depends on you." He replied averting his eyes from me.

"Dick, why are you looking away?"

He bit his lip nervously and took a deep breath becoming rigid in my arms. He almost seemed… nervous? That was something I was yet to see him be. He'd been funny, sweet, cocky, sexy, bold, and caring yet, nervous and shy were lacking so far.

"Piper, make love to me?" He asked still avoiding my eyes as a crimson hue graced his cheeks.

Ah. That's what it was. Can't say I expected it but it was a welcomed idea considering I was more than a little tired.

I brushed his lips with mine and gave him a kiss reminiscent of the one we shared last night before we parted; slow and tender. The rigidity in his muscles was replaced with relaxation as he let his hands roam across my body. He lifted a hand to my face and brushed a few strands of hair away from my eyes with the back of his fingers. I kissed each one of his fingertips and began moving inside him. He tangled his legs around mine and pressed his lips to my forehead, tucking another loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"So beautiful." He whispered capturing my lips in his.

I drew the contours of his cheek bones with my finger tips following the natural lines of his sharp jawbone down to his slender neck. I think he needed the glasses he took from me more than I did. I hardly found myself attractive, much less deserving of having someone as incredibly sexy as the young acrobat lying under me call me beautiful.

The kiss gradually got hotter and more passionate as my thrusts picked up. We pulled our lips apart, panting and gasping for air. I wrapped him tightly in my arms and nuzzled my nose into his cheek.

His eyes hazily opened to meet mine and he gave me a genuine smile. I could tell he'd put the front he'd been keeping up down. He wasn't trying to be smooth anymore, he was letting me get to know _him._ Not Dick Grayson the persona but just Dick, the now very vulnerable man whose legs I was between. I gave his lips several comforting kisses and shifted onto my knees bringing his hips up with me, letting them sit on my thighs as I pushed forward at a different angle.

"Piper?" He called out weakly as his long lashes fluttered against his cheek.

"Yes?" I replied.

His fingers twined with mine and he brought our hands to his lips for a lingering kiss.

"Can I have you?" He asked lifting his big blue eyes expectantly to mine.

"I thought we'd established that in the kitchen?"

He shook his head no. "We established that I was yours. I want you too." He said, the bright red from earlier returning to his face.

I found it adorably charming that he was embarrassed now of all times.

"You did mention something about making me coffee every morning, did you not?" I teased kissing the colored cheeks.

"Hmm, I did. I suppose regardless of the man, the way to his heart really is through his stomach." He replied giving me another agonizingly sweet kiss.

"Not so much my stomach but in order to get my heart you have to get past my morning moodiness, coffee is weapon known to be effective."

He snorted and licked at my bottom lip. I parted them and let him in meeting his tongue with my own. Even though my thrusts were slow, I could feel the orgasm starting to build in the pit of my stomach. I reached between us and began pumping him squeezing tightly when I reached the tip. He exhaled and wrapped his arms around my neck as his tongue became more aggressive. I made my thrusts a bit faster keeping up the rhythm in my hand. He clenched around me a few times and I knew he was getting close.

"Dick, cum with me?"

He nodded and wrapped his hand around mine showing me how fast he wanted me to go. I felt the tingle spread from my stomach and gritted my teeth hissing as he gave me one final good squeeze sending me over the edge. He came over both our hands and chests crying out my name and I came inside him calling his name in return. The spasms in our bodies ebbed away leaving us a sweaty, panting mess against each other. I pulled out of him and curled up in his arms which protectively enveloped me.

I felt my eyes finally give way to sleep, exhaustion claiming every cell in my body.

"Mine." I heard him whisper before I drifted off.

Yes, I'm pretty certain that regardless of wanting it or not, I was his, in every sense of the word. I'm not sure why he wanted me, he could have anyone he wanted, I have no doubt about that but for now, he wants_ me. _I'll simply enjoy it at long as he lets me…

x—x

I felt kisses along my neck and whined pulling the blanket over my head.

"G'away"

I heard a snicker and felt the blanket being tugged off of me. I rolled over cocooning myself in it and huffed.

"Come on Piper, you have to eat."

"Don't wanna, sleepy." I mumbled into the blanket.

He sighed and ripped the blanket off of me in one swipe and sat down next to me.

"Eat and you can sleep, come on." He said kissing my thigh.

I groggily sat up and attempted to run my finger through my hair, frowning at the alarming amount of tangles. I felt something warm at my lips and turned my attention to the fork in Dick's hand. Right food. I opened my mouth and took the food hesitantly. I looked at the plate in his hand and almost jumped him right then and there. He'd made me pasta with white sauce and broccoli. It was amazingly good.

I licked my lips and held my hands out eagerly for the plate. He pulled it away and twirled the fork in it bringing more pasta to my lips.

"How cliché, you´re really going to feed me?"

He kissed my cheek and nodded. "Always wanted to do something cheesy and cliché with a boyfriend at least once."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth letting him be ridiculous. The food was good, I wasn't going to complain how it got into my stomach, not this time anyway.

When I finished eating, he carried the plate off to the kitchen throwing the blanket back on me. I pulled it over my waist and pulled one of my pillows against my chest hugging it. Dick came back and stood in the door way with his hands on his hips and a frown.

I followed his eyes to the pillow in my arms and narrowed my eyes at him and pushed the pillow aside in annoyance. "Come here."

He slid into bed next to me and threw the pillow behind him against the wall resting his head on my chest.

"You're cute when you wake up."

I frowned and lightly hit him upside the head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. Your bed hair is quite similar to your sex hair, very cute." He said kissing my chest.

"Ugh. Stop it." I murmured against his hair.

I lifted my hand again in another attempt to tame the tangled mess and mentally cursed realizing it was hopeless.

"Stop trying to fix it." He complained pulling my hand down and lacing it with his.

"It looks terrible!" I protested.

"No, it looks sexy. I like it, or is there someone else you're trying to impress that I'm not aware of?"

I sighed in defeat and mumbled a 'no'.

"Good now sleep."

"Fine." I replied pulling the blanket higher.

His fingers worked themselves through my hair somehow working out the tangles lulling me to sleep. Something about having him taking care of me this way was relaxing and almost loving. I'm not sure what was going to happen from here on out but after spending an entire day in bed having sex and cuddling, I had a feeling it wouldn't be too bad. Truth be told I was looking forward to falling in love with him, if I hadn't somehow done that already.

~Happy Valentine's day 3

Thank you for always being so awesome and supportive, even when it's not writing or DC related. I've learned a lot over the past few weeks and can honestly say my life would totally suck without you As I've pointed out repeatedly, you're freaking awesome at everything. You're brilliant, have a knack for putting me in a good mood, are an amazing writer, patient and pretty much everything I wish I was. I'm glad I got to meet you and even though I simply made the fic into a smut fest, you're the only person on earth or any other planet for that matter, that I'd ever write a fic for ;-;

*Loves you* [[ *-* ]]


End file.
